Switch
by draco's pet dragon
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up to find himself in Harry Potter's body and vice versa! who did this to him? and can he get along with Potter long enough to find and kill the sadist? REVIEW!
1. Rude Awakening

CHAPTER 1 

Seventeen year old Draco Malfoy opened his heavy lidded eyes and gazed up, everything was blurry.

He yelped as he tried to move his aching limbs, what in the world was he lying on top off?

He gingerly felt under himself to discover some sort of hard mattress; a spring was loose and poking deep into his shoulder. He had to get Tilly to remove this old junked up mattress from the Manor.

Okay, hold up…he doesn't _have _any old junked up mattress in the Manor, let alone his own bed…where was he??

He forced apart his eyes and looked around, his face scrunched up in the attempt.

_Um, did Father by any chance mention having a room this small? Do I see a firebolt in that corner?? Wait…Is it my birthday????!!_

_No…It can't be… wait a minute, I've seen that owl somewhere…_

He jolted up and he looked down, _Ahhhhhh!!!_ The clothes!!

_I've been disowned! No!_

He stood up, scared to death at the sight of the patched, baggy muggle (??!!) clothing which adorned him.

He swayed from side to side until he finally spotted what seemed like an old broken mirror and he made his way towards it and came to a halt at what he saw.

Potter!!!!

"What are you doing here??"

"Why are you mouthing what I'm saying??"

He raised his arm and Potter did the same…could it be…he touched his face, the high cheek bones, gone, the pointy nose, gone, Oh the hair!!! _No! No! No! __No!_ His beautiful soft blond locks had been replaced by Potter's bird nest cum mop of hair!! Oh the horror!!

He looked around, unwilling to spot more traumatizing things; maybe someone Polly juiced him as Potter…but why???

He spotted a ratty old trunk, made his way towards it and pried it open, books…

This book belongs to Harry J. Potter!!! _Gaahhhh!!!_

Draco screamed like there was no tomorrow.

The door burst open; he spun around to spot a gigantic whale of a boy.

"What is this racket you are causing in the middle of the night, you freak??

The whale bellowed.

"You had better thank your lucky stars that mum and dad won't be home till the morning!" He warned.

Draco could easily take on 10 muggles like him, _if, _hehad a wand, that is.

He looked around trying to spot a wand and found one, which he assumed must be Potter's.

He made a lunge for it and quickly pointed it towards the muggle.

The muggle let out a forced, nervous laugh and said "I know you can't use that thing out of the freaky school you go to Potter, I'm going to beat you into a pulp, just like I did yesterday."

Oh so that's why Draco's entire body hurt…wait, Potter was beat up??!!

"Don't you dare take one more step you filthy muggle!!" Draco exclaimed.

"You will be paying for your cheek Potter", the muggle advanced towards him, his eyes glinting maliciously.

Draco yelled, "Stupefy" and red sparks shot out of Potter's wand. The muggle fell, rigid, to the floor.

Draco heaved a sigh of relief and then promptly started hyperventilating.

This was all too much to take, for the young Malfoy heir.

Potter was beat up…By a muggle…Frequently…??

How in Merlin's name is he going to kill off the Dark Lord??

And back to the important point, he was in Potter's grotesque body??!!

Does that mean Potter is in…NOOOOO!!!

_Oh my god Oh my god, breathe…._

Draco was pacing a hole into the dust laden floorboards.

"How do I get out of here??" He exclaimed out loud.

"The front door", a voice behind him said.

He spun around to spot…himself…"Gaaahhhh!!!"

Draco's body, dressed in his silk pyjama bottoms and his favourite long green robe, was leaning against the frame of the door smirking up at Draco.

"So I see you took care of Dudley here", he said, pointing at the muggle. 

"W-Who are you?" Draco stammered, his hand clutching at his chest as if afraid that his heart would leap right out.

"Why, Potter of course. I thought you would figure out that at the very least Malfoy." Potter shook his…err…Draco's head.

"Potter!! Give me back my body! Now!!" Draco bellowed.

"Um..No", Potter smirked again.

"Potter! I swear I will wring your neck, but first you have to take your neck back-"Draco started hyperventilating again.

"Malfoy, calm down, I wound up in your body too, apparently some sadist has switched our bodies."

"Someone! I'm sure it was you Potter! If this is your idea to seek revenge I assure you my father-"Draco was cutoff.

"Your father would actually listen to me seeing as I am the Malfoy heir now, And Malfoy, this is not my attempt at heinous revenge, since I really do not desire to respire in your body." Potter spat.

"Then who do you propose did this to me??" Draco enquired with narrowed eyes. 

"Us, and it's someone who is an enemy to us both…." Potter said "But right now you can't stay here"

"Why, ever, not? Not that I want to…but-"Draco fumbled for words.

"Oh let's see, One, you can promise yourself a cold hard death, seeing as you just about killed Dudley Two, having my face isn't going to do any good for you, and Three the fact that I have to leave this…place, as I turned Seventeen yesterday." Potter mock listed all the points on his fingers.

"I don't get it Potter, you actually live here and let these muggles beat you up?" Draco asked, sincerely shocked.

"Yes, it's not like I have a choice." Potter said through gritted teeth." What, did you think that I lived in paradise, with people running around left and right on my every demand?"

"Yes!" Draco's eyes bugged out.

"Well, you were wrong, as usual" Potter rolled his eyes.

Potter flicked his wand and all of his belongings shrunk and packed themselves into his trunk, he then levitated the trunk and his owl's cage and made for the door.

"Coming, Malfoy?" Potter had already made his way down the stairs of the muggle house, his belongings in tow.

"Wait Potter, where are you going? And is that all you will be carrying?" Draco asked as he followed Potter down the stairs to a very horrible looking narrow hallway.

He stopped when he saw Potter entering a small cupboard under the stairs, Potter fumbled around in there and then promptly appeared, this time with two large bags of what appeared to be food and some other stuff, which Potter was trying to hide from Draco's prying eyes.

"Potter, you keep your food under the stairs??" Draco asked gaping.

"A while ago I used to live there", Potter mumbled with a hard face and shoved his way past Draco to the front door.

"Coming?" He called.

"Yeah…." Draco mumbled and promptly followed Potter out the door.

_Who said that the summer holidays were going to be a bore?_


	2. Drinks and some Conversation

Chapter 2

Draco stopped on the front porch and replayed the entire night's events in his mind.

So one minute he was on his soft comfy bed and the next on Potter's hard cold and lumpy excuse for a mattress, in Potter's body, in Potter's house, where he took on Potter's whale of a cousin, who frequently abused Potter.

Potter, Potter and more of Potter, This was turning out to be one hell of a night.

And now Potter was in his body, adorned by his beautiful blond locks, where in Potters owl's nest was perched on his head.

_Can this get any worse?? _He wondered.

"Malfoy you're going to the Weasley's"

_Oh I'm sorry scratch that, it has just gotten worse._

"Potter, if you think that I am going to so much as step foot into that ginger-haired-muggle-loving-constantly-breeding-poor-excuse-for-a-wizard's poor excuse of a house, then you should ruddy well think again!", Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, cut the melodramatics, and hear me out", Potter sighed tiredly, "When I suddenly found myself in your body at Malfoy manor…something…something happened" Potter said uneasily.

"What did you do?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing down to slits.

"I did not do anything!, but this place is not exactly fit for conversation, let's go to the leaky cauldron, sit down and I'll tell you" Potter said.

"Potter, you think it the time to drink?? Are you completely mad??" Draco was becoming hysterical.

"Just come on" Potter rolled his eyes and violently snatched Draco's wrist.

Draco felt a tug at his navel, and both landed in a heap in front of the leaky cauldron.

"Potter, you hellion!!", Draco yelled.

Draco dusted himself off and said, "I would have dented you Potter, but it's my body that you're sporting right now, I'm leaving for the manor!" Draco declared.

Potter who had dusted himself off as well , grabbed Malloy by the arm and yanked him inside the leaky cauldron, "What do you think your Father would say when you enter your house? Hmm? 'Hello, Potter, fancy some tea?'?"

Draco paled and let Potter guide him to one of the tables in the corner.

"You better have a good explanation Potter, or I swear I-", Draco started only to be cut

Off.

"Malfoy shut your gob and just listen!!" Potter was flaring up now.

"Look", Potter whispered, "When I wound up in your body, your dad decided to have a little chat with me."

"Was it one of the 'You-had-better-make-me-proud-or-else' talks?" Draco asked dryly.

"No, actually, it was one of the 'Son-you're-gonna-be-a-junior-death-eater' talks" Potter deadpanned.

Draco was now wide-eyed and fearful, "But, I don't want to be a death-eater!", he whined.

"You don't?" Potter asked blinking owlishly, "But I always thought you were going to end up in Voldemort's inner circle, as did most of the Slytherins…" Potter said.

"Yeah well, I've learned more about you in one night than in 6 years, and frankly, I did NOT expect this…."

"Yeah…" Potter looked anywhere but at Draco.

"So, I don't get it Potter, the fancy posh golden boy of the wizarding world living like that?" Draco prodded.

Potter sighed and turned to look at Draco, he abruptly got up and said, "It's a long story and we need to get going"

_Yeah Potter just avoid the question why don't you. _Draco mused.

Draco got up and followed Potter out the door, who had left two galleons on the dusty table for Tom to pick up.

"Potter, where are you off to with my body?" Draco called out into the alleyway, earning a very dirty look from a batty old lady on the side walk, who, for a moment seemed to be debating about whacking him on the head with her umbrella.

Draco saw Potter smirk and say, "_We_ are going to the Burrow"

"Potter! I can't be seen going to that place, my social life will be in tatters!!" Draco exclaimed.

"Malfoy, your social life is already in tatters, look at yourself, you're me." Potter said wryly.

Draco fumed, "There has got to be a better solution!"

Potter rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, let's see...You can't go to the Manor as you look like flaming Harry Potter! You can't go back to Privet Drive, as they will surely kill you since you look like flaming Harry Potter, thus the burrow is the only safe option, _if_ you act like me that is, and not your whiney self." Potter said.

"But I could go stay with one of my friends or something…but I'm you so they would either kick me out, or take me to the dark lord…" Draco murmured.

"Caught on have you Malfoy? Took you long enough" Potter smirked.

"And pray tell, where will you be going with my body?" Draco narrowed his eyes to slits.

"To The Burrow of course" Potter was clearly getting pleasure out of this torture that was being inflicted upon Draco. Damn Sadist.

"Potter how many times should I tell you that I cannot be seen at that god for-saken place?" Draco yelled.

"Malfoy, get a grip, I'll be under my invisibility cloak so it will be a cinch!" Potter exclaimed.

"Hey-oh! Hold up! Invisibility cloak?!" Draco looked positively menacing.

He advanced towards Potter slowly.

"So it was you that day at hogsmeade!!" Draco jabbed a finger at Potter accusingly, who stumbled back to get away from Draco.

"Heh…" Potter shrugged guiltily.

"Don't you 'heh' me, you! You ruined my beautiful hand tailored robes!" Draco spat.

Hearing this, Potter seemed to regain his composure, and rolled his eyes, "Malfoy, you were insulting Ron and Hermione. Some how, one's best friend being called a 'mudblood' causes them to throw mud at the prat who just can't seem to keep his bloody distance, don't you think?" Potter mock asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes and ignoring the remark, exclaimed, "So this was how you got around the castle without being caught! Bloody brilliant! Can I see it?"

Potter looked at him incredulously, "you really are completely mental, you know that Malfoy?" he shook his head in amazement.

"yeah yeah, whatever! Can I see it??" Draco asked excitedly.

Potter sighed and fumbled into one of his bags, and took out a long shiny cloak; he then shrunk his bags and trunk and put them in his pocket.

Opening the cloak to its full size, he pulled Draco towards him, and threw the cloak over them.

Draco looked as giddy as a child in a candy shop, Potter rolled his eyes and once again roughly grabbed his arm, and apparated them.

"To the Burrow" Potter murmured under his breath, as they had arrived in front of what could only be the Weasley living…area.

Draco turned to look at Potter with wide fearful eyes…


	3. Draco in love?

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco turned to look at Potter with wide fearful eyes…

And that's when Potter rolled his eyes.

"God Malfoy, they are not going to kill you…well, as long as you look like me, anyway,"

Potter said.

"Thanks Potter. Thanks a lot. I feel loads better now, knowing that those plebeians will only spare my life as long as I look like, how did you put it? Yeah. 'Flaming Harry Potter'," Draco tried very hard to sneer but his nervousness was clearly visible.

Potter had the audacity to roll his eyes again, "You'll do fine, just act like me…really really nice. You know, unlike yourself…," he smirked.

"Oh, ha and bloody ha Potter, not funny. You may find it easy to act the sodding hero all the time, but some of us mere mortals find it hard to skip around showering flowers everywhere like a great big Hufflepuff!!", Okay, so now he could sneer.

"Um, hello? Gryffindor over here!" Potter said, pointing to himself.

"Malfoy, all you have to do is call Ron and Hermione by their first names. No Weasel, Mudblood or Granger, and act nice with all of them." He said.

Draco started whining again, "But Potter-"

"Well Malfoy, if you don't, I will waltz in there, throwing off my invisibility cloak. For all of them to see…you…," he blackmailed with that insufferable smirk.

"And, I'll add in a country accent too. How does 'Howdy Y'all' sound?"

Draco stared at him, slack jawed.

"Potter, tell me you did not just act like a slytherin…," he whispered.

"Are you crazy? I'm as far from slytherin as I can get!" Potter snorted, pushing Draco towards the Burrow entrance.

"Although the hat did want to put me in Slytherin…," Potter said musing.

Draco almost fainted. But the thought of entering Plebeian-ville kept him on his toes.

As they neared the door, Potter shoved Draco out of the cloak, and ordered, "Knock!"

Draco was white as a sheet, but knocked nonetheless.

The door was yanked open, and suddenly Draco was barricaded with a whole lot of hair.

_It's a giant hamster!!_

Then the offensive hairy creature shoved its hair away and revealed: Granger.

_Oh boy, hell sure is looking good right about now._

She gripped him by the shoulders and he had an itching urge to grab his wand and hex her hair off, but he kept his cool...err…composure

"Harry!" She positively squealed, "It's SO good to finally see you, The Dursleys have been feeding you well, haven't they? You got your birthday presents? Did you eat the food we sent?" She rambled on about his health, while he tried taming his urge to roll his eyes, at her mother-hen mode.

Finally, _finally, _she moved out of his way, due to his violent nodding, and he got a good look at the Weasely household.

It was...efficient...

Okay, it was an absolute atrocity!

Draco mentally cringed and tried to shield his, now tainted eyes, away from the family clock, the hundreds of dishes and the billions of red flashes going off in front off him.

Oh wait, those were the Weaselys.

All of a sudden he was attacked by the red headed family, like flies on fruit.

"How was your summer mate?" The Weasel thumped him on the back.

"Oh! Harry darling, you need to be fed and stuffed like yesterday's turkey! You're getting far too skinny for my liking!" The mother of the clan beamed whilst ensnaring him in a bone crushing hug from hell.

"Harry! My boy! Can you tell me what this contraption is?" The father Weasel asked, waving some sort of strange, wooden what's-it with a metal spirally thing on top, in Draco's face.

"Hello, Harry. How ya been these past-"

"Few months? Feed any of those-"

"Ton-Tongue toffees to that-"

"Lump of a cousin of yours?"

Draco almost snapped his neck, trying to look at the matching pair during their crazy conversation.

And then, the pack parted to make way for the youngest Weasely.

Draco looked her way, and the world seemed to move in slow motion. Ginny Weasely slowly waltzed her way towards him, and his heart couldn't possibly beat faster.

She was breath taking.

Her silky red hair cascaded down to her slender hips and even though she was dressed in a simple muggle T-shirt with jeans, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her chocolate brown eyes sparked with girlish charm, and her smile made faint dimples appear on her cute freckled face.

Draco couldn't breathe.

_I'm doomed._

--


	4. Dinner for Weasleys

Chapter 4

**For Anushka**

_Draco couldn't breathe._

_I'm doomed._

"Hi Harry", Ginny spoke softy and smiled.

"Mate, what's wrong with you? Do you have something stuck in your throat?", Weasley asked as he thwacked Draco on his back causing him to choke violently on his own tongue.

"N-NO. I'm F-Fine Weas-RON. There was no need for that!", Draco gritted.

"Well what are you gawking at Ginny for then? Let's go eat!", Weasley replied and almost skipped towards the dinner table.

"Let's go Harry. You can sit by me.", Ginny said as she smiled and took a light hold on Draco's hand, sending shivers down his spine.

"Mmm-hmmm", was all he managed as a reply and allowed himself to be led to the old, worn out Weasley dining table.

The dining table contained copious amounts of food, which smelt really good if Draco were to be honest with himself. The presentation though, was absolutely disgusting.

As he scowled at the rickety chair and sat next to Ginny he realized that several flaming red heads turned to stare at him with odd expressions.

The Weasley parents looked confused, Granger had her usual know-it-all expression and Weasley looked annoyed. The Weasley twins were making certain rude hand gestures and grinning like mad men.

_Im surrounded by crazy people._

Draco cleared his throat and inquired, "Wheres the house elf? I require a bowl of honey drizzled lemons."

The table erupted in laughter causing the floor to shake slightly.

"Good one Harry!"

"Bloody brilliant!"

"House elf! Hah!"

Draco heard a small voice whispering behind his head, "They don't have a house elf you obnoxious prat!"

Draco had forgotten for a moment that Potter was still there under his extremely rare and beautiful invisibility cloak.

_How the hell do people not have house elves?_

"Ha..Ha.. Yeah, that was a joke. I was joking. Yes, who needs house elves.. Ha.. I do all my own work.", Draco felt ill just saying those words.

"It's so good to have you back Harry!, Let's all dig in!", Father Weasley exclaimed and everyone attacked the food on the table with enthusiasm.

Mother Weasley dumped several helpings of chicken and mashed potatoes on Draco's plate and looked at him with big round eyes, waiting for him to take a bite.

He slowly picked up his spoon (which wasn't silver!) and scooped up a tiny amount of the mashed potatoes.

He gulped and brought the spoon close to his mouth. As he opened his mouth and allowed the food to enter his mouth, he was ready to quickly swallow and lie to Mother Weasley about how much he loved the food.

But then he realized that the food was in fact, absolutely delicious and he couldn't help but shovel more into his mouth.

The chicken was soft and crispy at the same time. He had not expected this.

"This is great." He mumbled, eyes lowered.

Ginny let her hand rest on draco's under the table and he jerked up to look at her, eyes wide.

"Oh! I'm so glad you like it! Have some more, Harry.", Mother Weasley interupted and dumped some more helpings on his plate.

This caused Ginny to quickly take her hand away and focus intensely on her plate of food.

As Draco shrugged off the incident and dug in, he heard Potter whisper, "Malfoy! Give me some food!"

Draco smirked and whispered back, "Get your own, Potter."

Suddenly, he received a hard kick on the back of his legs.

He softly cried out but managed to avoid attracting the attention of the Weasleys.

Granger however, noticed everything and gave him an odd look.

After everyone had finished dinner and were attempting to maintain their balance and make their way to the living room, Draco was rudely yanked away by an invisible Potter.

He felt himself being taken up a flight of stairs and yelled out to Weasley, "I just need to do something!"

Luckily, Weasley was distracted by Granger's hair shining in the light.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he was shoved into an old dusty room.

Potter yanked off his invisibility cloak and exclaimed, "Hermione Knows."

Draco's eyes went wide.

* * *

This has been due for a long time now. If you have any opinions or ideas, please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
